Tarzana
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: What if Tarzan's not the only orphan and he was born in October the 27th 1989, Jane was born in October the 30th 1989, Kala was born in November the 9th 1959, Kerchak was born in November the 5th 1959, Archimedes was born in January the 2nd 1959 and they find a 2-year-old little girl named Tarzana?
1. Chapter 1

In Africa, as the sun sets, a little girl was stranded, the ship she lived in is on fire and she was born in 1st of October 2016 and she's two years old in 1st of October 2018 before her biological parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins died on fire leaving her to survive they couldn't make it, had short black hair with ponytails. She was born with it. She's a toddler, her height is 33.8-35.4 inches and her weight is 23.3-27.5 pounds, she went on a beautiful beach, the only clothes she's wore is orchid pink SOLS kids regent short sleeve t-shirt, white toddler panties, red dungaree dress, baby girl soft white rich cotton ankle length socks with turn over top, 2 red round elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders and kids Mary Jane shoe red patent for her birthday and it's new and have small but cute nose.

Her 6 orchid pink SOLS kids regent short sleeve t-shirt, 6 white toddler panties, 6 red dungaree dresses, 6 baby girl soft white rich cotton ankle length socks with turn over top, 7 new white personalised embroidered toddler bibs, 7 pilou girly nightshirt burgundy, light green splendid necklace and bracelet sets, girls faux fur winter coat long sleeve, purple beanie winter hat, new girls purple feather magic gloves, red fleece toddler scarf, girls toddler winter snow boots causal flat faux fur shoes, books of her favourite films, oxo tot sippy cup with handles green, purple frozen Elsa kids toothbrush DuPont bristles soft brush oral care dental cleaner, frozen kids baby teeth whitening toothpaste, pink toddler silicone orthadontic soother dummy pacifiers and 7 toy story bubble bath foam 300ml buzz is already on the chest and she couldn't manage to take it with her she's only two.

Her 7 new white personalised embroidered toddler bibs has her name on it.

And then, a friendly man, who had same species as her and watched the shipwreck at all the whole time, approached her. "Tarzan." He introduced her. Her name is Tarzana, the name given to her by her parents, after Tarzan. "I'll take care of you, Tarzana." He said. And he moved like a gorilla and he gave Tarzana some food to eat, he know that she's hungry. Tarzan had tan skin, long brown hair in dreadlocks and blue-green eyes and wore brown loincloth-clad. He took the kid and the chest to the treehouse where his mate, Jane Porter lives with him.

Inside there is Jane and her father, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. Jane wore yellow shirt and green skirt and Archimedes had a mustache, Jane has bare feet. "Hello, Jane." Tarzan greeted Jane. "Oh, Tarzan! You're back!" Jane said. Then she see Tarzana, who held by Tarzan. "And who is this?" She asked, holding her after Tarzan handed Tarzana to her. "Jane, this is Tarzana." Tarzan introduced Tarzana to Jane. "Hello, Tarzana. I'm Jane." Jane greeted her. Tarzana have already said her first word. Jane had fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long brown hair, lavender eyelids and Aqua eyes. Archimedes entered. "Hello, Tarzan, my boy!" He greeted Tarzan. "Hello, professor." Tarzan greeted back. Archimedes had grey eyebrows, green eyes, clad in both safari uniform and helmet and brown boots. Like Jane, Tarzana had fair skin and pink lips.

"Daddy, I want you to meet someone. This is Tarzana." Jane introduced her father to Tarzana as she put the kid down. "Oh! Hello, there, Tarzana. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter at your service." He introduced, extend his hand to her. "Hi." Tarzana said, shook his hand. "We'll take good care of you. Do you have a family?" Archimedes asked her. "No, they died. I watched the whole thing." Tarzan said. "Oh, dear. Are you on your own?" Jane asked Tarzana. The kid nodded. "Well, don't worry, we'll feed you and look after you." Jane said as Tarzana smiled to her. Tarzan chuckled and turn to Jane. "She'll going to be just fine. She is two years old and her birthday is in 1st of October and her favourite film is Moana." Tarzan said.

Tarzan and Jane were taller than Archimedes. "Tarzan, my boy, I think Tarzana wants to see the gorillas." Archimedes suggested. "Yay! Gorillas! Gorillas!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Okay, Tarzana." Tarzan said to her with a chuckle as he picked her up. "See you later, Jane." Tarzan said to Jane. "Have fun, Tarzana." Jane said to her as Tarzan and Tarzana got out to the door. "Come on, Tarzana. You'll love the gorillas and they are friendly. You'll get to meet Mom and Kerchak and they are friendly too." Tarzan said to her. He explained everything how they're Tarzan's adoptive parents and his biological parents have built the treehouse. Tarzana haven't met his biological parents but she heard they are really nice.

Tarzan took Tarzana to the gorilla territory, near the treehouse, to see the gorillas, led by the silverback leader, Kerchak, where they're getting ready to nest as it's getting dark. Kerchak and his mate, Kala saw Tarzan and Tarzana approached them. "Hi, Mom." Tarzan greeted Kala. "Hello, Tarzan." Kala greeted back. "How is your mate, my son?" Kerchak asked. "She's fine, Kerchak." Tarzan said. Kala and Kerchak, who are very nice and friendly, noticed Tarzana. "Oh! And who is this?" Kala asked Tarzan as she gently picked her up and hold her and Kerchak looked on. "Mom, Kerchak, this is Tarzana." Tarzan introduced her to them.

"We look after her because her family have died." He explained to them. "Oh, dear. Well, we'll help you, Tarzan." Kala said. "Thank you, Mom." Tarzan said and he turned to Tarzana. "Tarzana, this is Mom and Kerchak." He introduced them to her. Tarzana is on Kala's right arm next to Kerchak and reach the big gorilla's hand that was on Kala's arms, took it and smiled to him and he smiled back as he held one of her small but cute hands. "Aww! She is so cute, Tarzan." Kerchak said to Tarzan. "Thank you, Kerchak." Tarzan said. Kerchak is a large, adult male gorilla with black hair and grey skin. His forearms are enormous and his head is rather large. His eyes are brown and small in comparison to the rest of his head and Kala is an adult, female gorilla with brown fur and brown eyes. Her skin, visible on her toes, the soles of her feet, fingers, the palms of her hands, face and belly, is light tan in coloration.

Then it's Kerchak's turn to hold Tarzana as she reached out to him Kala handed the kid to him, he gently picked her up and hold her. "Cute little girl, isn't she?" Kala said to Kerchak as he gently stroke Tarzana's face with his fingers. "Yes, she is." Kerchak said, hugging her close. When her hands touched his face, it looked like rubber and so his hands and feet that's why they are the gorillas. Then Kerchak started tickling Tarzana on the belly with his fingers and she started laughing. Just then Tarzan's friends, Terk, the gorilla and Tantor, the red elephant, approached Tarzan, Kala, Kerchak and Tarzana, who's now playing with Kerchak's fingers as he looked proudly at her. The three were adults and Tantor and Terk got the four their attention.

Tantor is an African forest elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis). He has red brownish skin. When he's young, his ears are shorter and his tusks don't grow yet, and speaks in a high voice. When he's an adult, his ears achieve their full size, his tusks are longer and sharper and his voice is noticeably deeper. And Terk is Slightly obese gorilla with blue fur.

Terk said. "Yo, Tarzan, buddy, get a load of this! Tantor was drinking and I made him laugh and all the water came shooting out of his..." Before Terk could finish, she noticed Tarzana in Kerchak's muscular arms. "Tarzan, who is this cute little girl, huh?" She asked Tarzan. "Terk, Tantor, this is Tarzana." Tarzan introduced Tarzana to them. "Hi." She greeted. "Well, hello, there, Tarzana. I'm Tantor and this is my best friend, Terk." Tantor greeted back. "Awww! She's so cute." Terk exclaimed all the gorillas even the baby gorillas see and adored Tarzana. Just then, still in Kerchak's arms, she started rubbing her eyes and started yawning. "Tarzan?" Kerchak said. "What is it, Kerchak?" Tarzan asked him. "I think Tarzana is getting sleepy." Kerchak said. "Yes, it is getting late." Tarzan said.

"'Night, Kala. 'Night, Kerchak." Tarzana said to them. "Goodnight, Tarzana." They said to her as she hugged them. Their furs was nice and warm. Then, Tarzan carried her to the treehouse, she waved goodnight to Tantor and Terk as they walked past them they waved back with smiles on their faces. Inside the house, Jane and Archimedes have all the nest ready for Tarzana. "Oh, Tarzan. You're home." Jane said as they arrived and Tarzana fell asleep on the way. "Looks like Tarzana have made new friends and enjoying herself, my boy. We've got her nest ready." Archimedes said, pointing at her nest made out of pillows and a red stripe shiny faux fur throw blanket to keep warm, the blanket is new, in the living room, until they made her a bedroom. "Thank you, Professor." Tarzan said.

Then they got her pilou girly nightshirt burgundy on and one of her pink toddler silicone orthadontic soother dummy pacifiers and Jane kissed Tarzana goodnight and she and Tarzan went to their nest while Archimedes went to bed in his base camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Then the next morning, the 2nd of October, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes and Tarzana woke up and got ready. "Good morning, Tarzana. Sleep well?" Jane said as she carried her to the table. "Yes, Jane." She said as they sat down eating breakfast. Then as it's a sunny day, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes and Tarzana went to see the gorillas they let Tarzana go see Kala and Kerchak. She found Kerchak talking to Kala. When they're not looking, she sneak behind Kerchak, went in his left hand side and began to tickle him, he started laughing.

"Kala, please stop." Kerchak said. "I'm not doing anything, Kerchak." Kala said she noticed Tarzana, she sees Kala smiled to her and she smiled back. Tarzana mouthed to Kala so that Kerchak couldn't hear. "'Morning, Kala." Kala mouthed back. "Good morning, Tarzana." Kala watched as she continued tickling Kerchak until she stopped and Kerchak see her and know that she was tickling him. He lifted her up to his arms and tickled her and she started laughing."Now, I know who's tickling me." Kerchak said to Kala. "Yes, Kerchak. It's Tarzana." Kala said with a chuckle. "Good morning, Tarzana. Did you sleep well last night?" Kerchak said. "Yes, Kerchak." Tarzana said as Kerchak gave her a big hug.

Just then, Tarzan came to Kala, Kerchak and Tarzana. "Good morning, Mom, Kerchak." Tarzan said. "Good morning, Tarzan." Kala said. "Did you sleep well, Tarzan?" Kerchak asked as he gently put Tarzana on to his lap. "Yes I did, Kerchak." Tarzan said with a smile. Just then, Terk came with her friends, Flynt and Mungo, to see Tarzana. "There she is." Terk said to them. "Hey, Tarzan! Who is this cute little hairless wonder?" Flynt asked Tarzan. "Flynt, Mungo, this is Tarzana." Tarzan introduced her to them. They approached her as Terk looked on, smiling. "Oh! Hello, there, Tarzana. Name's Flynt!" Flynt introduced her. "And I'm Mungo." Mungo introduced her. "Hi." She greeted. Then Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes leave with the gorillas to the feeding grounds that afternoon with Tarzana on Kerchak's back. He wouldn't mind but she managed.

When they got there, the gorillas start eating termites while Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Kala, Kerchak and Tarzana (who had her white personalised embroidered toddler bib on) were eating mangos and Tarzana's mango was handed to her by Kerchak and she took it. She's got mango juice on her mouth and Kerchak cleaned her up with her white personalised embroidered toddler bib and tickled her chin and she laughed. "Looks like she loved mangos, Kerchak." Tarzan said to his father. "I agree, Tarzan." Kerchak said. Then afterwards, Kerchak and Tarzana (who had her white personalised embroidered toddler bib off, were playing Tarzana's favourite game: hide and seek and Kerchak counted and Tarzana hide Kerchak covered his eyes and started counting to ten.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not. Here I come." Kerchak said. Tarzana peeked to see Kerchak looking for her behind a tree. "Now, where did you go, Tarzana?" Kerchak asked. She laughed quietly and quickly hide as he found a tree where she hid and found her. "Found you!" Kerchak said. Then, it's Tarzana's turn to count and Kerchak's turn to hide and then she found Kerchak hid in the same tree she hid and they both laughed and then hugged. She stroked Kerchak's fur with her hands like he stroked her face the first time she's been held by him.

Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Kala and the gorillas watched the whole thing with smiles on their have all decided that Tarzana's staying and she's decided that she's staying too. She smiled to Kerchak and he smiled back. Then at night, Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana went to their treehouse to bed and Archimedes went to bed in his camp.

And that's how Tarzana first came to the jungle. She's adopted and wants to be a leader like Kerchak when she grows up.

The End!


End file.
